


Rain

by linerwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time and Hyrule are there they just don't talk, discussions of rain, one of my oldest fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linerwriter/pseuds/linerwriter
Summary: Rain: the bane of their existence. As soon as they try to move anywhere in Wild's Hyrule, rain appears, bringing misery with it. But is there a reason why it seems to rain so much?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from Tumblr, this is Rain (Redux)! It was the second fic I ever posted and a lot of people seemed to like it, so I thought to bring it over here. I went back to it a few months after and redid it, which is the one I'm posting here because I dislike the original and I don't know how to redo it. Enjoy!

“Hey Wild?” Wind asked, “Why’s there so much rain in your Hyrule?”

A couple of months had passed since they had met their newest member, and they were finally back in his land. Since they had only been in it long enough to pick up Wild, everyone was quite eager to explore and map out the kingdom. However, once they were traveling, they ran into a problem:

Rain.

“Yeah, why is it that whenever we want to climb something, it starts rainin’?” Warriors grouched from the back, “Is Mother Nature upset with you or something?”

Wild simply shrugged, content to look at the forest around them as they walked. This question had come up a few times already, and each time, some of the other more literal Links would get into heated debates about the reason for the copious amount of falling water.

“Maybe karma has it out for us?” Sky suggested, looking around curiously.

“Ooh, what if it’s some deities fighting?” Wind wiggled his fingers mysteriously, “And we’re just the poor, poor victims?”

“Don’t say that!” Hyrule cried.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause it could be true!”

“And how would you know that?”

“You know Wild’s told us stories about the monks that controlled the weather!”

“And you believe him? Yeesh…”

Wild shook his head and continued walking down the path. Footsteps crept beside him, the source coming to his side in an instant. “You ever gonna answer them?” Twilight asked his friend quietly. Wild just looked at the older man calmly, then forward again as the others got into their argument once more.

Once the sun was shining again, the group stopped to rest near a cliff face. Intent on climbing the cliff after a quick break, they laid down their gear and started lunch. As they were finishing their food, though, their problem started up again.

_ Pit. Pat. _

“Again? Really?” Legend sent a glare toward the sky, “I swear, as soon as we try to do anything, this happens! Come on, sky, you can do better than this!”

“I’m trying my best, okay?!”

“Not you, Sky, the actual sky.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You’re good. Now,” Legend turned his eyes back upward, “to deal with you.”

“If you really want to know,” Wild finally spoke up, “It’s because heaven is crying.”

_ Pit. Pat. _

“Crying?” Four was confused, “Why would heaven be crying?”

Wild smiled sadly. “Look around us,” he said, “What do you see?”

Everyone looked around. “Um, trees?” Wind fidgeted timidly, “Some bushes. Animals.”

Wild nodded, “What do you  _ not  _ see?”

They thought for a moment when something clicked. Sky’s head turned rapidly towards Wild’s, “People.”

Wild looked out with grief in his eyes, “Exactly.”

It clicked. All of them realized on an intimate level that, no matter what they had done, no matter the type of enemies they had faced or the obstacles they went through, this Hyrule had suffered so much worse. People, good people, were gone, only remembered by their families. Bustling towns were reduced to ruins, populated travel routes held dangers too terrible for the regular person. A once prosperous kingdom had been reduced to a shell of its former self.

Yes, they were rebuilding, rediscovering lost ideas, reconnecting with other kingdoms… but at what cost?

“For every person that was lost to that foul monster,” Wild continued softly, lost in his muddled memories, “Heaven cries.”

No one could argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @linerwriter


End file.
